The New Threat
by Tempo90
Summary: Semi AU. Afetr a short fight with Raiden, Jared returns to the club to see what has happened. The Elder Gods have a contingency in place for if they die, and Jared is tasked with finding their replacements.
1. Insanity pervails

_Tempo90:_ Ok so im your author Tempo90 and this is my muse and my girlfriend chelsea. She will do my disclaimer and edit my story from time to time but...thisis my first story that i've put on so please be gentle and you might get more of my stories...please review and tell me of any pairings you want to see in this story...i wont even start on a new chapter until i get atleast 1 good review so...if you like the fic review!

_Chelsea:_ Tempo90 doesn't own mortal kombat...in this fic all he owns is the plot and the O.C.s oh he also wants so people who want to volenteer to be an O.C. just put it in your review ok?

_Tempo90:_ thanks love...Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1:Insanity Prevails

"The Elder gods are not pleased with your work Raiden"

"Is that so…… It is of little consequence. Earthrelm is safe and in doing so I have done as the Elder gods have asked, I have protected earthrelm and have let no harm come to it… They should be pleased."

"Actually my lord, the protection of earthrelm is what I have come to talk to you about."

"What is it Liu Kang?"

"Well its just that now every one that we were supposed to protect are now dead. You killed them in order to create your perfect relm…. Why? This is not the god of thunder I once knew." Said Liu kang

"You are right Liu kang I am not the god you once new," Said Raiden "I am more perfect then ever before! Nothing will happen to my realm of peace!"

"How may will die to maintain this balance? Tell me how many innocent lives you took with your power of 'protection'! Raiden you have changed… you are no better then Shao Kahn!"

Raiden grabbed Liu Kang by the throat. "I'm am nothing like the emperor of outworld! You wish to kill me and take dominion over my relm don't you! Well Liu Kang…… I will make sure that never happens!"

Raiden then jerked his hand away from Liu Kang's throat and let him fall to the ground. Liu kang looked onward in horror at what his old friend had become.

"Raiden you can still change back to your old."

"Silence mortal!" Raiden yelled

"_Kill him. End his life now! He wishes to take your powers and rule all the realms. He must be eliminated if our plan is to work!"_ Said the feverish voices in Raiden's mind

"Yes…He must die." And with that Raiden threw a bolt of lightening at his former supporter. And with that all the way in a small house in earthrelm Jared McRae woke up.

"Oh dear god what type of dream was that… whoa! Its 9 pm already I guess I enjoyed my nap, now time to see who's on messenger." he muttered as he made the progression from couch to computer chair.He poped in a cd and thought of what to do.

_"Maybe Chelsea can help me make sense of the dreams." _He thought picking up the phone and dialing her number. Jared and chslea ahd met in an online chat room and quickly became friends talking every day for months till Jared had worked up the courage to ask her out, and she quickly said yes.

"Hello?"

"Is Chelsea there?"

"One second...Hey!"

"Hey Chelsea" Jared said smiling

"Ok whats wrong?"

"How did you know somethings wrong?"

"I know these things...what happened?"

"I had another dream"

"More nightmares?"

"Yeah it starting to get to me all they show is death and some guy with red glowing eyes called Raiden...what type of name is Raiden. This time he was talking to some one named Liu Kang and then he killed him."

"You ever think of going to a shrink? I'm joking"

"I'll have you know that I'm slightly sane.You think u could help me understand these dreams?"

"No idea.I wish I could help u but I don't know what to do. I wish I did these dreams are changing you…"

"In a good way or a bad way?"

"Bad all you've talking about for the past couple days is these dreams. You're not as romantic asyou were"

"Hey I'm still romantic its just that… well the dreams are … the dreams, they seem more then dreams, they seem real and they're so detailed it as if I'm there looking at the destruction first hand… It's depressing me seriously"

"Try getting some more sleep and see if you have another dream. Ihave togomy sis wants theinternet love ya hottie!"

"I will. I love you. Talk to you later

Chelsea hung up the phone

"Damn it!" Jared yelled. Even Chelsea couldn't help him… maybe she was right maybe he needed to see a shrink, maybe it was just a phase or something, he didn't know and he didn't care he wanted these dreams to end.

_" Then away the dreams shall go"_

* * *

_Tempo90:_ For those of you who have played Deception you know whats happening...oh and any characters you want to see in this fic just ask and i'll try to put them in and remember if you want to be an O.C. just put in your review 


	2. Shocking Revaltions

_Tempo90_ Hey finaly decided to update...I had writers block for about an hour or so thinking of the name for the Elder God of wind...but then my dad helped me so i got chapter 2 up cause of him! anyway with me as per usual is my girlfriend and muse Chelsea and she will do my disclaimer...yes she actually does the disclaimer so no flames about that only flame me for the story

_Chelsea_ Tempo90 doesn'y own Mortal Kombat...Wish he did though!

_Tempo90_ True I do wish I own Mortal Kombat...on with the fic!

* * *

Chapter 2 :Shocking Revelations

"What the hell?" Jared said aloud as he heard the strange voice

"Behind you mortal."

Jared slowly turned around and what he saw amazed him. A plain woman 6 foot tall dressed in a simple blue robe looked at him…but it was the presence she gave off that commanded respect.

"Forgive me for asking but who the hell are you?"

"Mortal it is I who beg forgiveness for startling you… I am Jessica the Elder God of water and the chosen emissary of the Elder Gods." She said calmly

"Elder Gods?" Jared asked

"We are those blessed with powers over the elements who were chosen to become something more…The easiest way to describe what we are is to say that we are like the gods from the Greek mythology however we do not interfere with the comings and goings of the realms."

"Realms?"

"This takes to long…He hunts me even as we speak…you must come with me to speak with the remaining Elder Gods before he finds us…"

"He?"

"All will be explained once we go to the Elder Gods…All you need to know for now is that if he finds us he will kill us both."

"Hmmm…Go with a complete stranger or await death…Lets go then I don't wanna die yet."

"Take my hand" Jessica said holding out her hand.

Jared took her hand in his and felt a strange sensation almost like getting rained upon and saw his surroundings change. He looked around and saw that he was in some sort of temple with five alter and only four were in pristine condition while the other was dirty and cracked. Three people stood by the alters and Jessica then moved beside the last remaining good alter.

"This is him?" Asked one of the people with arrogance in his voice

"I agree with Pyros…this cannot be the saviour of the realms." Said a man in brown robes in a deep gravely voice

"He's just a child with no experience in kombat!" Yelled the one Jared had marked as Pyros

"Silence!" Yelled a woman in green "Jessica you are sure that this is him?"

"Yes Sterra it is."

"Forgive me for being rude but that the hell is going on here?" Jared said daring to speak.

"Too much like his father I say," Said Pyros "We should finish him now lest his father taints him."

"My father? My dads not tainted and I'm not like my father at all." Jared said

Jessica turned to Jared and said "Mortal the reason we have brought you here is to place a great burden on you and to tell you something that will shatter your beliefs on your life as you know it."

"I've been through a lot of shit…I think I can stand this…"

"Your current father is not your biological father…Your biological father is the fallen god of thunder called Raiden…He seeks dominion of the realms and will not stop until all is as he sees fit… You have heard of the mysterious deaths that seem to be caused by electrocution? Those were cased by Raiden removing those he saw unworthy of living in his real of perfection."

"…Oh my god! Why did I never know of this before!" Jared yelled causing the four Elder gods to step back slightly

"We have decided to stay out of the affairs of the realms…How ever we pick a champion to fight for us each time there is a threat of this magnitude to the realms…We never knew that Raiden would be so angered by the acts of a mortal that he would fall to evil as shinok did, and your mothers memory of Raiden have been erased by us Elder gods to protect the safety of earth realm." Said Sterra

"A Champion…Uh oh! You don't mean your going to ask me to be your champion." Jared said worried

"I for one shall not accept him as our champion!" Yelled Pyros.

"Nor will I, he is far too young." Said the unidentified god

"I will accept him as our champion." Said Sterra

"I shall also accept him as our champion." Said Jessica

"So it is Pyros and I against this and you and Jessica for it…"

"Pyros do you see any better choice for our champion?" Asked Sterra

"The ninja spectre did good work for us defeating Onaga, The Dragon King…I say we get him again."

"Scorpion has allied himself with Raiden…He is now an enemy." Said Jessica sending a smirk in the direction of Pyros

"And our former champion is dead?"

"Yes he fell at the hands of Raiden…trying to make him change his ways." Said Sterra

"Fine! But the only way this weakling can be accepted by me as our champion is for him to best me in kombat!"

"Uh…If you haven't noticed there's no way I can stand up to a god," Jared started

"There is a way," Said Sterra "We can infuse you with powers similar to your fathers and grant you the knowledge of every style of kombat there has been so far…"

"Sounds cool!" Yelled Jared

"But it comes at a price…you will outlive any of the people you know and love." Said Jessica

"But…this is to protect then right," Jared said seeing Sterra and Jessica nod he continued "If it is to protect those I love I will do it."

"Your sacrifice is a noble one…But the transference is not with out pain."

"I said I'd do it and I won't go back on my word" He said

Sterra and Jessica bowed their heads and then gave a glare in the direction of Pyros and the unknown god and they then bowed their heads and together they started to chant in an unknown language and Jared felt a slight tingle in his body which suddenly grew to as if he was struck by lightning. Jared yelled out in pain as he felt the lightning course through his body and he then open his eye cause he felt a pressure building up from behind them then he felt all the lightning leave from his eyes and then he lost consciousness.

Jared woke up on the cold stone floor of the temple and felt as if he was constantly under a static shock and then he saw what he was wearing, A white hakama and white gi with a katana worn on his side samurai style

"Arise Jared…God of thunder and fight for the right to protect earth realm!"

* * *

_Tempo90_ This chapter took a while to write lol...like 2 days! anyway review and im still looking for O.C.s and all you gotta do is send me a description of your fighting style and your special power...cause you gotta have special powers for MK. Thanks to Nicola Silvera SunroseTears and G-Money F.F for the good reviews hope you like the new chapter in the next one theres gonna be fighting I promise 


	3. Where theres Smoke

_Tempo90:_ Hey peoples I finally updated you can thank Nicola Silvera for making me update anyway I've been really busy with school and all that and now add soccer practice on top of it and well...myday is very full and i wont be able to update much...Now that they know Chelsea will now do a disclaimer.

_Chelsea looks up from the story_: I havent finished reading it yet so I'll get Nico to do the disclaimer

_Nico:_Tempo90 does not own Mortal Kombat...cause if he did He'd be like really really,

_Tempo90:_Nico... thats enough...On with the fic!

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 3**

Chelsea hung up the phone. '_Damn…I wish I could help Jared._' She thought as she went to lie down on the couch.

"Mom I'm going to lay down on the couch don't bug me unless Jared calls!" she yelled.

_"Ok."_

It was a warm night and there was just something in the air that made her sleepy. Chelsea succumbed to sleep and dreamt of Jared, however this seemed more like a nightmare, as she saw him battle a being of pure evil and lose and saw the evil one swing a sword and Jared head fall from his body.

Chelsea woke up screaming as her father walked in the door. Her father quickly ran up to her turning on the lamp showing the tribal tattoos on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked with obvious concern in his voice. Chelsea's father, Tom Westfield, better known as Night Wolf could sense his daughters fear and anguish.

"I had a nightmare…Jared was fighting a being of pure evil and lost then he." She couldn't finish and she burst into tears.

Night Wolf started chanting softly using his power as a shaman to open the doors of his daughters mind and sought the dream that was causing this problem. He quickly found it and saw the being of evil best Jared in Mortal Kombat then cut his head off, the evil turned and Night Wolf saw the face of the evil one. It was Raiden the god of thunder, but he eyes were red and his face lacked the gentle kindness it once had. Night Wolf quickly pulled out of his daughters mind and now knew why she was distressed.

"Chelsea have you seen the evil one before?" He asked.

"He looks like the person called Raiden that's been in Jared's dreams killing people."

"He's been having dreams about this man?"

"More like nightmares…he said something about them seeming more like visions then dreams…as if he was there first hand."

"Chelsea we'll talk about this later you have to get ready for school" Her father said. "Since you slept past the bus, I'll drive you and Nico to school, as she's always sleeping through her alarm…Go get ready then call and let her know I'll drive her."

Nico was Chelsea's best friend and probably the only person she knew that was weirder then Jared. Nico was 5'5 and had long black hair with blue streaks, and silver eyes and she had took classes in the Snake and Xing yi fight styles as a kid and had mastered them recently. Her parents had been killed in a car accident and she now lived with her cousin.

Chelsea picked up the phone and dialled Nico's number.

"Hello?"

"Nico get ready me and my dad are coming to get you!"

"Eh? You do know what time it…Crap! I did it again!" Nico yelled.

"Don't worry just get your stuff ready and wait for me and dad."

"Ok, see ya when ya get here."

"Bye."

Chelsea hung up the phone and grabbed her book bag from beside the door and hoped into the passenger door of her dad's jeep and buckled up. Nico was waiting for them when they got there. She hoped in the back seat saying "Hey Mr. Westfield, hey Chelsea, thanks for the drive."

"It's no problem little Nico but try to wake up when the alarm goes off for once." Night Wolf said jokingly

"I make no promises." She replied

The jeep pulled up to the school at 8:45 and the girls got out.

"Chelsea your mother is going to be working late and I have to visit an old friend. Neither of us will be back till late that evening so if its alright with Nico's cousin you can stay the night there…but make sure your homework gets done first."

"Ok dad I'll see you tomorrow after school." She said as she and Nico turned and entered the school.

2 Hours later

Night Wolf had arrived at a sacred grove and got out of his jeep. Sitting on the ground and meditating he called out "Raiden! Come forth!"

He merely sat there as a bolt of red lightning landed right beside him.

"Who calls me here? Which pitiful mortal… Night Wolf…Why have you summoned me?"

Night Wolf looked at Raiden and saw an exact match to the evil in Chelsea's dream and Raidens speech upon entering the grove had seemed to radiate with hate towards life.

"I have summoned you to see if my daughters dream was right…and it was…Raiden you are tainted by evil!" Night wolf yelled.

"Heh…it matters little I shall kill you now before you can tell any one who may be able to stop me."

"Raiden this is a sacred grove…You cannot fight here or you will be cast into the netherrealm and you will be trapped…that is why I summoned you in this very spot." Night wolf said.

"How ever Night Wolf," Raiden said smugly "You are trapped in this grove for if you leave I will kill you." And then he left leaving Night Wolf to contemplate his fate.

12 hours later

"Hey Chelsea… you hear from Jared today?"

"No…He hasn't been online at all…maybe he got grounded." Chelsea said to Nico.

"Chelsea…I think there's some people in the bushes…spying on us." Nico said peering out the window.

From the bushes came a voice "Smoke we have been caught…we must eliminate them."

Two dark figures emerged from the bushes and Nico and Chelsea climbed out the window to face death head on. The black one went into a fighting stance and started to attack Nico and she barely blocked the blows and attempted to counter attack but her arm was grabbed by a gray hand and she was kicked in the ribs and Chelsea heard a loud crack as her friend flew through the air and landed. Chelsea knew she had to do something so she called upon the spirits all around her to grant her a bow and blessed arrow to strike her foes and an arrow flew from a green bow and struck the black one in the side.

"Are you alright Noob-Saibot?"

"Yes I am Smoke…we must kill the shaman's daughter."

"Yes sir!"

Chelsea stood paralysed with fear as the two beings moved towards her with malice in their eyes. Out of nowhere a bolt of blue lightning landed behind the two and then a blast of lightning hit them.

"What? I though the Thunder god had been tainted!" The one named Smoke moaned.

"Retreat for now…We shall deal with this obstacle later." Noob-Saibot said as they both disappeared.

The figure who had saved their life was 5,7 and hat white hair and was wearing white Japanese clothes and had a katana strapped to his waist. As the person moved into the light Chelsea saw it was a man with white eyes but there was no mistaking the look of concern and love on their face.

"Chelsea your not gonna believe this!" Jared yelled.

* * *

_Tempo90:_Anyway people read an review as allways and thanks to all that reviewed...and I still need more O.C.s! 


	4. Panic! At the Lin Kui

_Tempo90_: Hey everyone! I've finally updated this fic...and a round of applause to Hotshot14 for becoming my new beta/brainstorming buddy! Anyways I don't own Mortal Kombat or any character assoiated with the game...And the OC Spider is owned by Hotshot14

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Panic! At the Lin Kui**

(thanks for the title jessie)

A fist flew past Shiva's head, as she moved to the left barely dodging the blow. She grabbed the arm and yanked it towards her, punching the man in the stomach then kneeing him in the groin, which got a yelp of pain, to her pleasure.

"Shiva," The man groaned "That's enough for today, I can only take so many kicks there in my life time and each time we fight you seem to make it your mission to bring that number closer."

"I'm sorry Sifu, but you leave yourself open for it..."

"Haha, I'm the master yet she is telling me how to fight." He muttered.

"What was that Sifu? I couldn't hear you while I was looking for my water bottle."

"Hah you'd be mad if you heard it, so I won't tell you," He said laughing. "Come let's head back inside before night falls"

A clapping came from the shadows to the left and both Shiva and Sub-Zero turned quickly towards the sound in their respective battle stances. A woman walked out of the shadows and they both relaxed when they saw who it was. It was Vadia Nguyen, aka Spider, a mercenary hired by the Lin Kuei. Spider stood 5'9 had emerald eyes and her hair was dyed blonde with black highlights and tied back in a long ponytail. She was wearing black sweatpants, tight fitting black tank top, white tennis shoes which showed off her athletic build. The only thing Shiva knew about her past was that she was originally from Saigon but ran away to New York at the age of 15.

"Nice kick on the old bastard, princess" Spider commented with a bit of a smirk

Shiva hated Spider for always calling her princess and snapped back "Don't call Sifu Sub-Zero an old bastard you mercenary scum!" and spat on Spiders shoes. Spider's eyes narrowed the slightest bit before she answered, albeit in a very cool and dangerous tone.

"Yeah so what? I'm a merc, and I'm damn good at what I do. If you got a problem with it I'll just collect my pay and be on my merry way, one million dollars heavier."

"Shiva! Spider! That's enough!" Sub-Zero yelled.

"Sorry" They both said at the same time though Spider's tone contained less respect.

"Now come you two, it'll be dark soon and supper is almost ready."

All three of them walked down the hall ways of the temple with Spider and Shiva giving each other dirty looks as they moved. They all sat down at a table as one of the new members handed them their meal, and they began to eat. Stew was a staple diet in the Lin Kuei as it was cheap and easy to gather ingredients for, and that was what they were eating tonight. A large commotion came from the front gate and the death cries of several Lin Kuei guardsmen were heard. Sub-Zero pointed towards the front gate and all the guards headed towards it. Several minutes later one guard came running back with blood covering him. "Sir! A member of the Shurai Ryu attacks!"

"Are you sure!"

"Yes. He was garbed in the yellow and black gui of the Shurai Ryu, and," That was as far as the guard made it as his body jerked.

"_Get over here_!" was yelled as the guards body flew back and they heard his death cry echo through out the temple.

"Shiva, Spider take the trainees and hide them in the arena, then come back but hide…I may need your help on this one."

"Ok." They both said and yelled "All Lin Kuei Trainees, follow us!"

They ran quickly with all the students running after them. Turning left Shiva slammed through the double doors and yelled "Every one inside quickly!"

Once sure everyone was inside safely, Shiva froze the doors shut with a kori blast and they ran back to where they were eating to see Sub-Zero fighting a yellow ninja.

"_Sub-Zero! Even though it was your brother that killed me, I shall gain my true vengeance by killing you! Then I shall finally be free of this accursed existence_!" yelled the yellow ninja as he ran in and did a crescent kick which was blocked by Sub-Zero.

"Scorpion…Who told you that lie?" Sub-Zero replied as he blocked another one of Scorpions attacks.

"_It was the god of thunder and soon to be emperor of the realms, Raiden_!"

This statement shocked Sub-Zero enough to make him pause long enough that Scorpion was able to run in and kick Sub-Zero in the leg shattering his knee with a sickening crack. Shiva was about to cry out but Spider clamped a hand over her mouth and hissed "Quiet girl! We don't want to get killed; we have to tell someone about this!"

Sub-Zero fell to his knees then slowly got up using his good leg.

"_Heh…I've dreamed of this day for so long…Get over here_!" and Scorpion threw his spear and got Sub-Zero in the chest, yanked him in and did a back flip kick catching him under the jaw and knocking him to the ground again.

Scorpion grabbed Sub-Zero by the throat and hissed "_This ends now…I shall finish you as your brother finished me_!" and ripped Sub-Zeros head and spine from his body. Scorpion tossed the head aside and waited for a moment then yelled "_God of thunder you've tricked me_!"

A blot of lightening accompanied by the peal of thunder hit the floor near Scorpion which turned into a man, forcing Shiva and Spider to hide behind a pillar and watch from a distance.

"I never tricked you….Its just that your vengeance is still not complete" Said the man they tagged as Raiden, god of thunder.

"_How? How is my vengeance not complete_?" Scorpion boomed in a furious voice.

"The elusive sorcerer Quan Chi is hiding in the Netherrealm...again…Eliminate him and your soul will find peace."

"_Thunder god…If this does not work, the next head I take will be yours_!"

"You would do well to know your place, specter!"

And with those last words the two disappeared.

Shiva fell to the ground and started to cry over the death of her sifu while Spider stood, mouth hung open in shock. In her line of work, she had never seen such a bloody scene before. Shiva had only felt a loss like this when her twin sister Frost had died in a battle with the Deadly Alliance. Another bolt of lightning hit the ground near Sub-Zero's body. "Shiva," Spider whispered while urgently nudging the grieving Lin Kuei "A lightning bolt person is here…maybe the same one….no wait this one's shorter and has a katana…he might have been sent to kill the rest of us."

Spider gave a wink to Shiva before she stepped out from behind the pillar and caught his attention. "Hey shit head! Over here!"

Prepared this time, Shiva shot a kori blast at the new arrival freezing them in spot. Spider pulled her kusari-gama out and Shiva made neko-te from her kori powers and the two of them slowly advanced. Just as they were about to strike, the blast wore off and the person disappeared in a blue light. Shiva slowly moved backwards when someone yelled "Boo!" in her ear causing her to slash behind her, and to her pleasure a shout of pain echoed through the halls and there was blood on the neko-te.

"Ow! Shiva, Jesus calm down!" the person yelled while clutching at their face.

Shiva turned quickly to see the person's face, and saw the birthmark and the voice was the same…It was her best friend before she had left for the Lin Kuei.

"Jared!" She yelled "Why are you here?"

Spider thought 'this is interesting…the princess looks like she knows this boy' and put away her kusari-gama with a twirl.

"I heard about an attack on the Lin Kuei and came to look for survivors"

"Wait…How did you hear of the attack so quick, how did you appear from the lightning, and finally…Why do you have white eyes and hair!"

"You want the long or short version?" Jared asked in reply.

"Short right now, we'll hear the long one later" Spider said.

"Ahh Vadia, I was wondering where you were," Jared said "Anyway, lets see if I can explain this….The man in white who was behind the attack on the Lin Kuei was Raiden, Former god of thunder who fell from grace, and the ninja specter was Scorpion of the Shurai Ryu. Apparently I'm Raiden's demi-god son, so the Elder Gods chose me to replace him as the good god of thunder and kill Raiden before he becomes ruler of the realms."

"You're joking…right?" Shiva asked.

"I wish I was…people are getting killed out there Shiva and I know I can't do it alone, so I was wondering if you and Miss Nguyen would be willing to help…I'll pay you Vadia, with information on your sister's whereabouts." Shiva watched in interest as an unknown expression crossed Spider's face before reverting back to emotionless.

"Jared…I'll help you…but someone has to look after the Lin Kuei trainees while I'm gone."

"I'll help you boy…But don't call me Vadia or I'll rip your lungs out…I'm Spider now."

"Ok then Spider…And Shiva I do know of a place for the Lin Kuei…I'll contact someone now and see if they can stay there till this all blows over." Jared said and pulled out a cell phone.

"Hello, is Sonya there?…Hello…Whoa calm down, I'll tell you who I am…I'm Jared McRae, son of Raiden Former god of thunder. I'm not joking…Besides how many people know of Raiden's existence and of Shang Tsung, or Shao Kahn, Goro, Motaro, the realms. Ok nice to know that you believe me now…I was wondering if the OIA would be willing to take some people in under protection…There was an attack on the Lin Kuei and only the trainees survived. You can? Good, I'm sure you know the location of the temple, so get here soon. Thank you…Good bye Mrs. Cage"

He hung up the phone and said "There the Lin Kuei have a place to stay now"

"So uhhh…How many people are in the group?" Spider asked

"So far? Me, Chelsea, Nico, Shiva and you…But I'm sure more people will join us….or can be talked into neutrality…In fact, now that I have you two we're going to see one of them right now."

"What's this person's name?"

"Oh it's my uncle…Shao Kahn."

* * *

A.N. - The weapons kusari-gama and neko-te I got from and I'll define them right now.

NEKO-TE

DESCRIPTION:

The Neko-te were usually used by the kunoichi (female ninja). The weapon is strong iron fingernails that were fastened into leather bands fitted on the fingers, and resembled claws (not like that of the shuko, ashiko) and were also dipped in poisons. The eyes were a favorite spot for slashing.

KUSARI-GAMA

DESCRIPTION:

The Kusari-gama is a combination of a sickle (short scythe) and a long chain with a weight attached to the end of it. The sickle was used in a slashing or stabbing motion, as well as used to block and hook opponents' weapons. By holding the chain portion of the weapon, the sickle could be swung around to get a greater reach with it.

The chain portion of the weapon was most often used for trapping an enemy or his weapon. Once tangled up with the chain, the ninja could finish him off with the sickle. This was a weapon the ninja invented out of farming tools they used.


	5. Ghostbuster Lady,Nudity, and Outworld

_Tempo90_:Yes I finally got it done, much thanks to hotshot14 for helping me get to work on it,being a good beta, and what i consider to be my co-author...anway disclaimer time...I dont own mortal kombat.I won the plot to this story, and the OC's Jared,Nico,Shiva and Chelsea and hotshot14 owns Spider (Vadia) and Midnight (Selice), anyone wanting to use these OC's must ask permission from their respective creators. Now on with the fic!

* * *

Chapter 5

_"The elder gods seek to over throw you, the specter will betray you and,"_

"Your half breed bastard son seeks destroy you…kinda like old times isn't it little Rai?"

Raiden whipped around and shot a blast of lightning at the newcomer, only to have it disappear into a hole of darkness. The newcomer put on a hurt face and in a saddened tone said "You'd even attack your own father? For shame Rai, I never raised you like that…oh wait you were always the problem child."

"Shinnok, why are you here?" Raiden asked with a thin growl of menace in his tone

"Well I came to check up on my son and congratulate you on becoming the son I wanted you to be." Shinnok replied with an oily smile.

"Hah that's a laugh, there's always an ulterior motive with you…what is it?"

"Ok ok you caught me, I'm just here to help you, Jared's gathering his champions for Mortal Kombat and you should do the same, and luckily for you I have found the ideal person, a quaint little man named Shi Akuma…should be your type of person." Said Shinnok

Raiden looked towards his father with a thin look of annoyance. "Is that all?"

"Just one more thing, I'm staying here and helping you…you don't have all the experience I do at this word conquest stuff."

"Heh, do as you please… in the meantime, I'll be using a scrying pool to watch Jared's progress," said Raiden as he turned to a pool of water and gazed intently on it.

Jared felt drained…fighting with Pyros, protecting Chelsea and Nico, then getting slashed by Shiva, had made him want to sleep, get rid of this burden for a few blissful hours…but he couldn't. He vowed to stay awake until it was absolutely necessary. Spider looked over towards Jared's battered form

'"_Wow…he's gone to the extremes for this…He's taking this very seriously…wait…what's that floating over there?"_ Spider raced over to the railing of the ship the group had taken to get to the island portal , and pulled out a pair of binoculars and scanned the area where she had seen the object floating…it was a body draped over a piece of wreckage from a junk. Spider called the group over and pointed out the body "Ok I'm gonna go fish her outta the ocean…any objections? Good!" Spider quickly jumped into the icy cold spray of the ocean and immediately began swimming towards the figure. Upon reaching her destination, Spider looked at the figure and gave a sigh "What the hell is she doing out here..." Grabbing the woman she swam back to the boat, where the girls took them both downstairs to the showers, and then they removed the woman's wet clothes then placed her in bed and covering her up.

"I'll stay and watch over her." Spider told the others, pulled up a chair, sat down and watched the woman as the rest of them went upstairs to watch over Jared. After a few hours of waiting the woman groaned, stirred, and started to wake up…and Spider was ready, she took a deep breath then belted out "There's something strange in the neighborhood, who ya gonna call? SELICE NGUYEN!"  
The woman in the bed shot upright and gave an immediately glare in Spider's direction. "Damn it Vadia, you know how much I hate that song!" The person yelled back tiredly and in an annoyed tone.

"Haha love you too sis." Spider said snickering evilly.

The person sighed and made a motion as if to lie back down before she froze and looked at Spider again. "Wait a sec…Vadia?" The woman's eyes suddenly flared with a furious energy and that's when her voice REALLY began increasing in volume." WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE ELDER GODS ARE YOU DOING HERE? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED MOTHER IS OVER YOU? AND I'VE BEEN HEARING YOU'VE BECOME A THEIF! YOU'VE DISGRACED OUR ENTIRE FAMILY WITH YOUR BEHAVIOR DO YOU KNOW THAT?" Selice yelled. Her yells immediately called the attention of the others upstairs and they bolted down the stairs, Jared in front.

"What's going on here?" Jared asked as he rubbed his temples.

"Oh nothing much," Spider said in a casual tone "Just having a chat with my sis, Selice."  
"Chat my ass…that was pure out yelling on her part." muttered Shiva.

"Ok wait a sec…you're telling me that that woman there is your sister?" Said Jared glancing towards Selice

"Yes I'm her sister, and I go by Midnight, the name given to me at the temple of the White Lotus…Wait…are you the demi god of thunder, Jared?"

"Yeah I am…what's it to you?" Jared asked nonchalantly though with a light tone of suspicion.

"I am the representative from the White Lotus, for your group of champions to fight the Fallen god, Raiden."

"Wait…I never asked the White Lotus for help…"

"I received a message from the spirit of Liu Kang, notifying me on all the events transgressing in the divine courts. I was sent to help you when I notified the elder monks."

"Ok." Said Jared glancing at her strangely

"What…do you doubt me or something?" Midnight yelled in an indigent tone while jumping out of the bed, apparently not noticing that she lacked clothes. After a few tense milliseconds, Jared first turned bright red, then pure white then collapsed on the floor in an unconscious heap.

"Um sis…your not wearing any clothes, we had to strip you down to avoid you getting hypothermia." Spider said rushed, holding up a blanket to cover her sister's nude body while trying very hard not to burst out laughing.

Midnight quickly turned just as red as Jared had, grabbing the blanket, and quickly sitting back down on the bed completely flustered.  
"Umm…could someone go get my clothes," Midnight managed to squeak out as Shiva and Chelsea looked at Jared's unconscious form then back at her. "Don't worry, I'll wake him up once I have my clothes, I'm a healer."

Spider returned with Midnight's clothes while wearing a grin, and then before Midnight put them back on, the rest dragged Jared out of the room then closed the door, leaving Midnight to change. Minutes later she emerged wearing black shorts, a black top both with blue trim, and the top was inscribed with a yin-yang symbol on the front, and the symbol of the white lotus on the back, a satchel was on her belt, her hair was up in a ponytail and a Tai chi sword made of Damascus steel was strapped to her back. She moved quickly over to where Jared was unconscious and placed a hand on his chest and concentrated. Her body began to glow a soft green, it then spread over Jared, so that both of them were now enveloped in the green light, which dissipated as quickly as it had come and Jared sat upright. The wounds he had were healed, but he still felt drained. Midnight smiled at the group, and then Jared stood up and thanked her.  
"I have trained my chi, molding it into something I could use to heal others." Midnight said happily while Spider just glared while mimicking Midnight talking with her hand.

"We're here!" Nico's voice yelled from up top as Jared ran up the stairs. The others quickly followed and soon found themselves upon a small island made out of stone adorned with pillars of stone with heads at the top. "Ok everyone," Jared yelled "Welcome to the Island Portal, this is simple, all you have to do is beat your greatest rival to progress through to outworld so everyone get ready for Mortal Kombat!"

"Is that all," Spider asked. "This should be a piece of cake." Midnight glared at her.

Everyone got into their respective fighting stances as the heads began to chant in an unknown language and strange blobs rose from the island and grew human in shape, Jared noticed there were 2 black dragon members, Noob Saibot, Smoke, Scorpion and then…Himself. "Come on you little scared shit, you afraid to fight, afraid to fail?" the copy Jared asked mockingly.

Jared glared back and said "Hah you think I'm afraid of you? You are just a copy of me, made of my weakness; I must defeat that weakness within myself." And with that said, both sides surged forward, martial arts cries were yelled from both sides and the grunts and groans of bodies clashing upon another echoed from the island. Midnight was the first to finish, dodging her opponent's daggers and smashing both her fists into her foes windpipe, killing them instantly. Chelsea was second, fighting Noob Saibot, shooting a blessed arrow through his head before he could get too close to her, Shiva was third slashing her opponent, Scorpion, savagely around the eye and windpipe area with her neko-te , Nico was fourth, moving around then finally succeeded at ripping the CPU out of her opponent Smoke, Spider was fifth, having some trouble with her opponent who was switching between fighting styles that were used in street fighting, throwing her off guard, irritating her so much that she finally whipped out her kusari-gama and in one swift motion removed the person's head from their shoulders and huffed in anger. Jared and his evil self has created one huge blast of electrical power and were fighting to force it into the other.

"Heh, you're getting tired, you're weak, pathetic, you will die and Raiden will rule the realms, and nothing will ever be the same…and you will be ever inscribed in history as the half-breed bastard son who failed at protecting the realms, everyone you know will either be killed or turned into whores for Raiden's followers!"

Jared's anger flared at this remark and he tapped into his very being and drew out hidden reserves of strength, forcing the electricity towards his copy at an alarming strength and determination. The island flashed a bright blue as the blast ripped the copy apart from the inside out and then dissipated, leaving the others covering their eyes. A rift in time and space opened up and Jared walked through and beckoned for the rest to follow him. They stepped through the portal and into a barren wasteland. "Welcome to Outworld." Jared started to say before suddenly swaying, and then simply collapsed to the ground. Midnight ran over to him and then checked his pulse and muttered "It's begun."

"What has?"

"The Godly powers are rejecting his demi-god body…If we don't find a special herb and perform a ritual to make him a full god, he will die."

* * *

_Tempo90:_Climatic eh? anyway the means definition time, A Junk is aChinese sailing vessel. The English name comes from Malay _dgong_ or _jong_. Junks were originally developed during theHanDynasty (220 BCE-200 CE) and further evolved to represent one of the most successful ship types in history. Anyway please review 


	6. Bumping into people literally

_Tempo90_: Hey everyone, tis me again. I'd like to thank Hotshot14, my beta, my friend, andmy co-author (Atleast I see her as mine). I dont own Mortal Kombat, All I own is Jared,Nico,Shiva,Chelsea and the plot, and hotshot14 owns Midnight,Spider and Rei

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6:Bumping into people…Literally**

"Me and Spider will look for the herb, the rest of you watch over Jared…I know some of you want to help us search but its safer this way. The tarkata of Outworld are less likely to attack a large of skilled warriors," said Midnight. Some of the others looked chest fallen but they knew it was for the best, Midnight and Spider could look after themselves, and the others could protect Jared should the need arise. Midnight and Spider set out after Midnight told her sister what the herb looked like.

After an hour of walking in silence, Midnight decided to talk. "Why did you do it?" she asked giving a serious look at her younger sister.

"Why did I do what?" Spider glanced suspiciously back at Midnight.  
"Why did you leave?"

"Leave home?"

"Yeah."

"I'm an adventurous spirit…you know that." Midnight looked completely unconvinced.

"That can't be it…you wouldn't hurt mother like you did with out a good reason."

Spider gave a loud sigh and seemed to relent. "Ok…you got me there…With you and Rei gone away to be monks, and since Dad died fighting the communists, someone had to support the family...Mother barely made enough money at the motel to keep us in our house let alone keep us fed…so I turned to stealing things, breaking into houses and stealing and selling the valuables. Don't look at me like that sis, who were we going to rely on? That old lady and her gatchan husband? Anyways, after a while of being a thief, I signed up for martial arts courses and then became a pit fighter…all to keep our family out of poverty. After that I started doing some odd jobs for someone five years ago, and that's what I've been doing ever since." Midnight seemed to absorb this for a second before she nodded. "Alright, I accept that explanation."

As they kept walking the sounds of battle met their ears but they shrugged it off and kept walking until they heard the battle cry "For the Nguyens!" which made them stop quickly. Spider looked and Midnight and said "Tell me I was hearing things."

"No I heard it too…"

"…Maybe we should go check it out then."

They both headed towards the noise to see a single girl wielding dual katanas, fighting off a group of tarkata.

"Damn it she's got back up, fall back boys and let this one be. We'll find something easier to kill." The head tarkatan said leaving with the survivors trailing behind.

"Many thanks to you travelers," The person said turning to face them. "I would have been over…OH MY GOD!" the person screamed and ran towards them, catching them both in a crushing group hug while all the while screaming her head off.

"Selice! Vadia!" the person screamed happily while almost breaking both the said person's ribs in the process.

"Err…Nice to see you too Rei," said Spider as she tried to escape the hug, though not very successfully. Midnight put on her best 'What the hell are you doing here?' look and asked in a very serious tone, "What are you doing here little sister?" once she was released from the hug.

"Oh I was just following that cutie Kung Lao, gods he has a great ass…oh crap, I said that out loud." Rei said blushing while clutching at her face. Spider and Midnight stared at their constantly hyper little sister for a very long moment, and then burst out laughing.

"Why are you two here?" Rei asked uncomfortably trying to change the subject and trying hard to get rid of her blush.

"We're here with a dying demigod." Midnight said gravely once she finished laughing.

"How is he dying?"

"The godly powers he came to possess are too much for the body he has now, but we are looking for a scared herb to be used in a scared ritual to make him a full god."

"And how do you know this will work?"

"The spirit of Master Liu Kang told me."

"Oh…what's this herb look like?"

Midnight palmed her face and then described the herb to Rei. "I saw that herb! It's down that path." Rei said pointing. The three walked the path quickly but stopped when they encountered a three-way split in the path.

"Uhh…I don't remember what path I came through…so lets split up!" She exclaimed, running down a path to evade the wrath of her two sisters. Spider sighed and walked down another path muttering something about crazy, hyper, ditzy people, which made Midnight smile as she walked down the remaining path. Keeping her gaze fixated on the ground looking for the herb she moved forward, and encountered only rock and barren ground. Midnight sighed and hoped her sisters were having better luck, when a flash of green was seen out of the corner of her eyes. She turned and saw it was a patch of healing herbs, which she could use for other things.

"Oh well…at least this trip wasn't a complete waste." she thought as she began to pick the herbs, moving slowly forward until her head bumped into something relatively hard which made her fall on her rear. She gave a tiny yelp of surprise.

"Are you alright? Need a hand getting up?" said an echoing voice. "Yes I would," Midnight said grabbing the offered hand and hauling herself up. As she looked up, her dark eyes met the glowing green eyes of the stranger. "I'm sorry for bumping into you. My name is Selice Nguyen, but I go by Midnight." She firmly shook hands with the stranger all the while studying him carefully, she didn't sense any evil from his but she could hear what sounded like whispers coming constantly from him. The stranger nodded his head slightly. "We are Ermac, and we apologize as well, we were not paying attention to where we were going…Are you looking for something, because we may know where it is." He said

"I'm looking for a scared herb that was seen in this area…"

"You mean that one that you're standing over?" Ermac asked while gesturing downwards with his hand. Midnight glanced down and then mentally kicked herself. As she bent down to pick the herb she asked" What are you doing in Outworld?" There was a bit of a pause before the ninja replied.

"We are looking for the new god of thunder because we seek to stop Raiden."

Bending up Midnight smiled at him. "Well you're in luck, I'm one of his champions, and he's here right now, but I need to get this scared herb to him or else he shall die soon. You can come with me if you'd like."

"We thank you for your offer and accept it." Another pause followed.

"…Ermac?"

"Yes?"

"Are you a ghost?"

The question seemed to take him off guard a bit and it was awhile before he answered. "We are composed of the spirits of 1000 warriors."

Midnight gave a small smile. "Thought so, cause I can talk with spirits and identify people who are possessed easier," Midnight said standing up. "Ok I got the herb…my sisters should be back at the camp soon, it's almost nightfall…let's go Ermac." As Midnight began to lead the way, out of the many spirits in Ermac there were a few perverted ones and they were conversing…

"Man look at that nice ass…damn is she ever a looker"

"You got that right…now if only we were in control."

"Haha yeah then we'd get a little action…hey you guys what do you think?" one asked the remaining non-perverted spirits.

"We think you guys should shut up…and you wonder why we shun you," the non-perverted spirits snapped back.

But then something strange happened to the spirits, the strangest feeling swept over them.

"Whoa what was that?" one of the perverted spirits asked.

"I think we're in love" said one of the non-perverts.

"Love at first sight? Geez that's lucky."

And so the spirits chatted on about love, strangely enough, the conversation quite unknown to Ermac, the two warriors were still making way to the camp. Midnight told Ermac about her self, and then he, in turn, told her about himself. She seemed most interested in his story. After a while of walking they made it to the camp and were greeted by Chelsea.

"Where are Nico and Shiva?"

"They ate some bad food last night and went to lie down, and you're sisters are asleep in their tents, they arrived awhile ago and were extremely tired."

"Jared is where we left him?

"Yup."

"Good" Midnight said walking to where Jared's prone form was.

She pulled some items from her satchel for the ceremony, which although fast required lots of energy and concentration. Midnight took a deep breath before she began to chant in an ancient language, saying complex blessings and poured chi into Jared. She then ground the herb up and mixed it with water, and drew the herbal liquid into a hypodermic needle and injected it into Jared's blood stream. Drained she began to collapse but Ermac caught her before she hit the ground. The effect on Jared was almost instantaneous and he sat up but then hit the dirt to dodge a spiritual arrow almost immediately.

"Chelsea, what the hell are you doing?" He yelled jumping up as he stared at Chelsea, who already had another arrow notched and ready.

"Damn it, I missed," She muttered. "I'm afraid you have to die. Lord Shinnok views you as a problem."

"But why Chelsea…I thought…we were in love?"

"Bah…I never loved you, I just did as my lord commanded and gained your trust…How does it feel little god? To know that you have been betrayed by whom you trusted most…To know that you are going to die!" Chelsea gave a nasty and sadistic grin as she drew back the arrow.

"Is he now?" said a deep voice, catching Chelsea's attention and she was hit by a blast of shokan fire.

"Be gone slave of Shinnok! I will not tolerate your presence in my realm!" The voice roared.

"Damn you Shao Kahn! Jared, the next time we meet you will die!" Chelsea said teleporting away giving every one last evil grin.

"Goro, check around for more of them, are you all ok down there," asked the voice which had been identified as Shao Kahn.

"Considering the circumstances, yes…thank you for the aide…My uncle." At this, Ermac's entire stance tensed as he still had a firm grip on the unconscious Midnight.


	7. Demons,Angst, and Hangovers

_Tempo90_: Hey everyone... looks around impatiently> Where is she?

DawnWalker: Thou hast finished already?

_Tempo90:_Yes I have...would you mind doing the disclaimer...and don't sneak up on my like that...I'm jumpy enough as it is.

DawmWalker: Thou art...odd...any way Tempo90 dost not own Mortal Kombat, he merely owns the OC's Jared,Chelsea, Nico, Shiva, Shi Akuma, Miko, Seijin No Teishu, and hotshot14 owns Midnight, Rei, Spider, and DawnWalker...I am merely on loan as his muse.

* * *

Chaper 7: Demons,Angst, and Hangovers

Ermac quickly handed Midnight to Jared, then ran towards Shao Kahn. Shao Kahn stood still, as he anticipated what was going to happen and braced himself. Ermac then hauled off and punched Shao Kahn in the jaw. Everyone watched in awe as Shao Kahn flew through the air and then smashed up against a rock. Everyone was still staring when Rei and Spider came down the train and arrived at the camp. Spider looked at Jared, then Ermac, then Shao Kahn. "…Uhh…don't mean to interrupt this even but we have a problem." Spider said.

"I'm Rei!" yelled the hyper looking woman jumping and waving behind her.

Jared sighed "How can this day get any worse?" Everyone stared at him. They were interrupted when Spider gave a snort, then they all looked at her..

Spider beamed "She's not the problem Sparky," She nodded off behind her "He's the problem." She pointed off in the distance behind them. A lone swordsman was seen walking towards the camp in the distance.

"He's been following us for a while…he looks dangerous." said Rei wringing her hands nervously. Everyone got ready for trouble except an extremely mad Goro and a sore looking Shao Kahn. While waiting for the swordsman, Spider explained who Rei was, with side comments thrown in by Rei.

The swordsman had arrived and stood a respectable distance away from the camp. "Which one of you is the strongest?" he asked, his voice raspy. He stood slightly over 6 feet tall, with a medium build, brown hair that hung to below his shoulder blades, dressed in a blue robe with golden trim that had armored plates sewn in. He would have been considered handsome if it wasn't for his eyes. They were what disturbed them the most; they were feral, psychotic, and hungry for blood…the eyes of a remorseless killer. "I said, which one of you is the strongest!" he yelled.

Jared stepped foreword, setting Midnight on the ground gently. "I guess that'd be me."

"Who are you?" The swordsman turned to Jared and Jared shuddered as those eyes fixed on him.  
"I am Jared McRae, champion of the Elder Gods, and the new god of thunder."

"I am Shi Akuma, champion of the future ruler of the realms Raiden… draw your weapon!" Shi said, drawing a blood red katana from its sheath.

Midnight awoke looking confused, looked at Shi Akuma, with her eyes widening, she then ran over to Jared at whispered something in his ear. Jared turned to her. "Go into my tent and bring me the long box, with the magic seal, that is at the foot of my bedroll." Nodding she ran off. "Shi Akuma, we shall duel very soon, but first let me speak with my champions."

"Fine." Shi ran a finger over the hilt of his weapon.

Jared beaconed Shao Kahn over "What do you know about a demon called Seijin No Teishu?"

"Nothing…though Ermac may know something, he is created from the souls of 1000 warrior spirits, and possesses the memory of all of them."

Jared walked over to Ermac and asked him the same question. "The Seijin No Teishu is a powerful demon, who's lust for blood is legendary …why do you ask?"

"Midnight told me that this man is possessed by a demon…the demon I asked you about…I want more info later."

Midnight came running towards Jared with a large box and set it at Jared's feet. Jared ripped off the seal and took a deep breath as he opened the box. Inside was a jet black spear, which was 6 feet long and radiated with an evil aura.

"Is that," Shao Kahn began with his eyes widening.

"Longinus, aka the spear of destiny. It's the spear that pierced the side of Christ." Jared finished giving the spear an appraising look.

"How did you get that? Midnight asked staring at the spear with more then a little suspicion.

"I found it clasped in the hands of a corpse in some ancient ruins in Germany…The rumor that the spear grants the wielder eternal life is false. The spear is cursed by the gods and it drains the wielders life and it absorbs the souls of the people it's killed."

"Why do you need it then? If this weapon is so evil, then you shouldn't use it!"

"Because the spear is a magical item, and it can stand up to Shi's sword. His sword is made from the fang of a demon…not a simple oni, but a full fledged 'I am the harbinger of the apocalypse' type demon" Jared replied hefting the spear and walking towards Shi Akuma. Jared shuddered with fear as Longinus pulsed with a heartbeat and the shaft began to feel like flesh.

"Longinus? You're actually going to wield it in kombat? Shi asked suspiciously.

"Yeah I am. I'll be the second person to have used it in battle with a being from heaven or hell."

"You think it will take my soul?"

"Meh…all I know it is a weapon to be feared by both good and evil."

Jared rushed foreword and thrust the spear at Shi, who dodged it, then retaliated with a flurry of slashes that Jared barely managed to block. Shi grinned at him, and Jared answered by throwing a blast of lightning at Shi, teleporting behind him, and then thrusting with his spear, catching Shi in the side. Shi simply turned, his grin even more maniacal, as he placed a finger in his wound, and forced his whole hand in, drawing it out slowly, and then began to lick the blood off his hand slowly, relishing the taste and feel of the blood and pain. Everyone stared in horror at him.

"You're the first person to ever hit me…I'm impressed, but the taste and smell of blood arouses me…It's time for you to die…Shunpo" he said disappearing completely.

Jared gasped in surprise and pain, then looked downwards as numerous cuts and slashes appeared on his torso, his blood staining his gi and hakama red as he fell earthward. Shi appeared before him licking the blood of his katana, his eyes more crazed then before. "Is this how the blood of a god tastes? Heh I shall have to take your corpse with me and drain it to enjoy more of this. Time to end this." he said preparing for the final blow, when his body crumpled, accompanied by the cracking of bones. Shao Kahn had hit Shi from behind with the Wraith Hammer to protect Jared.

"I'll be back for you all…I have yet to taste your blood!" he yelled teleporting away to his master.

Midnight ran over to Jared and began to heal him. "Don't go making a habit of this; I don't have enough Chi to keep this up. You may be a god, but I could still spank you or something humiliating like that." She said.

Jared gave a small laugh and a grin. "This is good;" she thought "He's forgetting about Chelsea's betrayal."

Once Jared was fully healed, he put Longinus back in its box, and turned to Ermac. "Ok Ermac, lets hear what you know about Shi Akuma."

Ermac nodded and gestured for them all to sit. "We shall tell you what we know. Shi Akuma was born into a family of wealthy farmers, in the feudal era under the third Daimyo. At the age of ten his skill with a blade was obvious, so his father bought him a sturdy katana, told him to enlist in the army, and to go through training in bushido. When Shi tried to enlist, they said he was too young to enlist, which made his father send a letter to the Daimyo. The Daimyo agreed to see Shi's skill with the blade personally, much to the joy of his family.

When he and his father arrived at the capital, they both stared in wonder at the hustle and bustle of the city, rickshaws hurtled passed, carrying nobles and high ranking military officials, shopkeepers haggling with customers on prices, and streetwalkers giving offers of pleasure, for a price and possibly a few insects. Inside the palace, there was a great difference…it was calm, quiet and serene, which made Shi relax a little. A bushi greeted and took them to a room, where they could wait for the Daimyo to finish his current meeting. Shi began to practice in the room, to further calm his nerves. After a few hours, there was a knock on the door. "Shi Akuma, the Daimyo will see you now." said a bushi.

Gathering his courage, Shi followed the bushi to the room of the Daimyo. Shi paid his respects to the Daimyo and his daughter, and was greeted kindly, with some comments. The head of the army had shown up to spar with Shi, to allow Shi to demonstrate his skills with a blade. The commander unleashed a quick succession of slashes and thrusts which Shi evaded and then countered, scoring the commander across his torso, winning the match, as it was to first blood. The commander was impressed, and said that Shi was always welcome in the army, and sat down at the side of the hall. Shi quickly turned around and blocked a slash.

The Daimyo laughed "You sensed me coming? Excellent, let us see if you can keep up with me." The Daimyo quickly rolled foreword and thrust with his katana. Shi dodged it, and tried to retaliate, but the Daimyo let loose a flurry of attacks, which Shi barely blocked, each hit rattling his arm. Shi was tired and sore, but felt some new energy awaken in him…could this be the power his father talked about? His father spoke of his ancestors, how they were blessed with the gods, with a sacred power, known as the Shunpo. It allowed a person to travel at great speeds, making it seem like they disappeared. Invisible to the human eye, the person could wreak havoc to their foes.

"Shunpo!" Shi cried as his father gasped in surprise, seeing his son disappear, and saw a single cut appear on the Daimyos side. Shi appeared in front of the Daimyo, shocked at what he had done.

"Well done, Shi Akuma… I must speak with your father in private…Miko, would you play with the child while I talk to his father?"

"Yes father, follow me Shi." said princess Miko, leading him into the palace gardens. Together they played for hours, screaming and laughing with glee. Shi found out the princess was the same age as him, when they began to talk after playing, both of them panting and exhausted.

"Miko, bring the boy back now, there is some good news."

Together they walked to the throne room, seeing both the Daimyo and Shi's father grinning.

"Shi Akuma," the Daimyo began. "I make you an offer that may be hard for you to decide…I offer you the position of personal bodyguard of my daughter Miko, but you shall never see your family for a long time. I understand if you are reluctant to accept this offer, but should you do, your family will be well compensated, and you shall be given the title of Shogun."

Shi turned to his father, who mouthed "Accept the deal." and gave Shi a goofy look which made him grin. Kneeling on the ground Shi said "I humbly accept your offer, Daimyo."

"Then arise Shogun Akuma. You have training to go through."

Shi began his training in bushido, proving an apt student, and a fearsome warrior. He graduated with top marks in his class in only a few months, and he began his job of bodyguard for the princess, escorting her everywhere, and protecting her from any harm when they went for walks in the woods. He had fought off bandits, animals, and even rival army squadrons single handedly. After 10 years Shi had become greatly smitten with the princess, and he slowly worked up his courage.

"Princess Miko…I-I-I…"

"Hehe, what is it Shi?"

"I…I'm in love with you"

"I knew that long ago," Miko said rolling her eyes "But I cannot marry you…I can only marry the strongest…The Silver wind" She said sadly.

"I…understand" Shi said walking off, his head hanging low.

"Shi…I'm sorry, please don't go."

"I need some time alone, please allow me it."

"Ok…" The princess said

Shi ran from the palace. "I'm such a fool, how could a noble like her ever end up with the son of a farmer." He thought, running through town, tears streaming down his face. He slammed open the doors to an arcane library of summoners he had discovered with Miko long ago. He slowly looked over the tomes there, and picked up the one that looked most promising and looked through it, looking at the creatures contained inside and stopped at a page. A summon that would grant the summoner supreme strength…A demon called the Seijin No Teishu. Shi was not in control of himself, and summoned the demon.

"What do you want mortal?"

"I want power…"

"Power comes at a price…your soul…do you accept?"

Shi hesitate only for a second before answering. "Yes."

Shi screamed in pain as his soul was ripped from his body, and the demon took him over. "Heh fool, you are mine now!" the demon said inside his head. Using Shi's body, the demon went through the town, slaying everyone, and broke through the palace walls. He slew everyone, including the Daimyo, and stopped at the door to the princess's room. He sneered and opened it. "Shi…what have you done?" She cried in fear.

"Shi Akuma…is this the name of the man I possess…Foolish girl, I am the Seijin No Teishu. Shi made a pact with me for supreme power, to win your heart…he was a fool!." The demon sneered as he licked the blood from his blade.

"Nooooooo!" Shi cried in his head, attempting to fight the demons control on his body, as the demon moved to kill Miko. But he failed, the demon stabbed princess through the torso.

"Shi…," The princess said dying "I love you."

"Foolish human, it is of no use to resist me." The demon said angered.

Shi had lost everything he had loved in an instant…he had nothing to live for, and let the demon take full control of his body, beginning the long and bloody history of the Sword Demon."

Everyone sat in silence, except for the sounds of a few of the members crying. Midnight sat stoned faced as she listened.

"That is an interesting story Ermac…how did you learn this?" Jared asked.

"A few of my souls had contact with Shi Akuma, including a Shaman, who heard the demons words." Ermac rubbed the back of his head. "He has a fearsome reputation."

Jared gestured for them to stand. "We have to head to Bo Rai Cho's with utmost haste now, for we know we have enemies in Outworld, plus we have no idea when Shi may come back…Uncle, do you know where Bo Rai Cho lives?"

"Yes I do, I shall lead you all there." Shao Kahn said, leading them to the only peaceful, forested part of Outworld. Bo Rai Cho lived in a large house, built in an Asian style. Jared walked up and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked a voice from inside, it obviously didn't sound like Bo Rai Cho's.

"It is the new god of thunder, Jared, and my champions."

The door opened to reveal a young face with blue eyes and blond hair which was kept back by a baseball cap.

"The old man ain't here, he went to Earthrealm to get some more sake. He left about a week ago, so he should be back later on today, he's never gone for more then a week, come in all of you…wait…What the hell! Shao Kahn?" The man went in a defensive stance.

"Calm down Mr.Stryker, I'm a different person now…I no longer seek to conquer and destroy, I merely seek redemption." Shao Kahn said

"I don't trust you, but you are traveling with a god, so you won't be too hard to handle should you get rowdy." Stryker glared at Shao Kahn suspiciously.

"Wait…do I know you from somewhere?" Spider asked giving him a puzzled look.

"I'm Kurtis Stryker, former N.Y.P.D. Riot squad."

"Oh crap…"

"What is it Vadia?" Rei asked

"Nothing that concerns you…so why are you here, in Outworld, training with Bo Rai Cho?" Spider said, changing the subject abruptly.

"I'm training to take down the gang "Thugs 4 lyfe" and their boss Jerome."

"That silly bunch of fools? I took them out last month, it was nothing to a great mercenary like me." Spider said before she paused. "Oh crap I just said I was a mercenary didn't I…"

"VADIA! YOU'RE A MERCINARY? YOU DISHONOR OUR FAMILY EVEN MORE! MOTHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME IF SHE KNEW!" Midnight yelled.

"Speaking of mother, she gave me letters for you both." Rei said, handing them each a letter as they sat down in Bo Rai Cho's house. They poured over the contents of the letter, and at the end of it Spider blushed and hid her letter.

"Something wrong Spider?" Jared asked.

"No…HEY GIVE THAT BACK!" Spider yelled as Midnight grabbed her letter and read it aloud, then burst into laughter at one part, which she took extreme joy in reading "And don't forget that your mommy always loves you, my snooky-wookums-poo."

"I'm going to kill you in your sleep…" Spider muttered angered, while they all shared a laugh.

The door opened up and Bo Rai Cho walked in carrying numerous barrels of sake in a cart behind him. "Jared…you are early, I did not expect you till the evening." Bo Rai Cho's rumbling voice said.

"We rushed ahead, we have people after us already."

"In any case you and your champions will always be welcome in my home."

"Master Bo Rai Cho, could I please come in?" Said a voice from outside.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry Kung Lao." He said moving to let Kung Lao slip inside.

"Master Lao!" Rei yelled, jumping at him and giving him a hug, much to his surprise and embarrassment.

"Rei…please detach from me." He said awkwardly.

"Oh sorry." She said letting him go blushing.

"This is a joyous occasion," Bo Rai Cho said "Come let us drink!" he yelled pouring sake for everyone. Midnight gave the sake a suspicious glance, but decided to try some anyway, only Jared and Ermac declined and watched as the others began to party. Several hours later, Spider was in the corner necking with Stryker, Midnight was passed out on the floor, Nico and Shiva were dancing, Rei seemed unaffected, Kung Lao was talking with Bo Rai Cho, and Shao Kahn and Goro were singing drunkenly to the lyrics of "Henry the VIII I am." Jared finally decided things had gotten way out of hand and suggested that they all get some sleep, and Bo Rai Cho, showed them the guest rooms, Spider and Stryker went into one, Rei and Kung Lao took another, Ermac picked up Midnight and carried her into one, Nico and Shiva shared a room, Shao Kahn and Goro, each took their own room, and Jared had fallen asleep out in the living room, and no one bothered to wake him.

Jared awoke at 8 am, and began to sing to some songs he had stuck in his head, as he cleaned up the mess. Everyone woke up with a pounding headache except for Ermac and Rei, who didn't drink and Rei seemed immune to the affects of alcohol.

"Ok everyone, I got a phone call earlier today, we're to head to New York and rendezvous with Sonya Blade and some members of the O.I.A"

"Not so loud," Spider said. "I'm hung over." Midnight groaned and rubbed her eyes as she struggled to fight off the affects of the hangover. Not to mention she had a shock when she woke up to find Ermac in the same room with her.

Jared only grinned as he continued to sing, much to the great annoyance of his comrades.

* * *

Shunpo means warp step, and a Shogun is like a general...Daimyo is a ruler of a large peice of land. 

_Tempo90_: Please R&R


	8. Gods just wanna have fun

_Tempo90:_Dear gods...its been months since I last updated.

_DawnWalker:_Well if thou had gotten off thine lazy hindquarters over the summer, we'd already be in the cross...oh flurn...I should keep quiet at times.

_Tempo90_: Flurn? Where the flurn would you pick that up from? OH FLURN! You picked it up from me...Miko's gonna kill me...lets just do the disclaimer and see if I can't fix you before Miko gets back

_DawnWalker_:Tempo90 doesn't own Mortal Kombat, or the characters that are trademarked or are Real life people, all he owns is the plot, and the OCs Jared,Nico,Shiva,Chelsea,Shi Akuma, Mia Musashi and hotshot14 owns Rei,Spider,Midnight...and DawnWalker...aka me...now begin thine fanfic.

_Tempo90: _Alrighty...now the key to forgetting flurn is...

* * *

Chapter 8

Gods just wanna have fun.

Major Jax Briggs was bored...far too bored for a Friday night. He sighed and looked at the clock, which read 11:30pm. "Damn it...I shoulda called in sick today." He thought out loud. He glanced at his desk and saw that his secretary had placed today's newspaper aside for him. He thumbed through it, glancing at the articles. More fighting in Iraq, a summery of the speech George Bush gave on all the mysterious electrocution deaths. . Jax looked at the next article, barely containing his laughter "Dick Chaney Shoots Again" but gave in, a deep, rolling laughter erupting at the picture that accompanied the article. Within, the image a grinning Chaney stood holding a hunting rifle, an ambulance visible in the background.

"What's so funny Jax," asked a voice from behind him.

Jax jumped up startled "Don't sneak up on me like that Kenshi," he said turning to see a man in a business suit, a red blindfold, and dark hair. "How'd you get in here anyway?"

"A wise man once said 'Always remember that your office has a back door.'" Kenshi said in an Asian accent while smirking. Jax scowled at Kenshi "Smart ass."

A technician burst into the room at that very instant, tripping over his own feet and landing in a heap, sprawled across Jax's desk. He quickly stood up, face flushed and said. "Sir! A portal has opened up in the city!"

Jax smiled, clapping his palms together, "Hot damn, finally some action…Mobilize a strike force, me and Kenshi will go look around."

The tech nodded and ran off to put out the message. Kenshi removed the business suit to reveal his kombat suit underneath.

"How every superman-esque of you." Jax said smirking. Kenshi replied. "Shut up and drive Lois Lane."

Jared and his champions were a bit shaken up by their portal back to Earthrealm… traveling like a god was for some people. After Spider had finished throwing up in the bushes, to which there was many remarks made, they descended into the night life of New York.

"Hey…you people got some spare time," asked a homeless person.

"No we don't have any," Jared started out just before the homeless person pulled out a gun from his pocket and numerous people in suits with big guns emerged from the ally ways. "I think it is in your best interests to make some time very…very quickly." He said

"Hey…look at that, we've got time now." Jared's tone was rather sheepish while everyone else was on guard.

The homeless person took off his disguise to reveal a suit. "Come with me, the boss wishes to speak with you personally." he said to Jared, gesturing down the alleyway. At the end of the alleyway there was a wooden door and a speaker system on the wall. He pushed a button on the speaker system and said "its Ichigo…I've got Raiden's kid." Jared's eyes widened in shock, how had they known he was the son of Raiden?

"The boss says send him in, and tell the others to wait at the end of the ally."

A short buzz, followed by a click announced the unlocking of the door, which then swung open slightly, Jared entering nervously.

"Be careful Jared!" Midnight gave one last suspicious glance at the suits before obeying Jared's order.

A heavy bass beat could be head, and as he continued walking he heard techno music, which grew louder and the sound of voices were barely audible over the music. He opened another door and walked into a club, flashing lights, heaving bodies of those drunk or merely lively enough to take to the dance floor and a deep beat felt beneath his feet. The music quieted down as the D.J. said "Everyone put yo hands togetha, for Jared McRae, the new god of thunda and the champion of the Elder Gods!" Jared was shocked as everyone clapped and cheered…some girls even blew kisses at him.

A dark haired woman in her late teens to early twenties appeared on his arm. "Come with me, your table is this way," she whispered in his ear, walking him over to a blocked off part of the club and sat beside him at a table, at which another person sat. "Mr. McRae, how nice to finally meet you." Said the man in a deep rich voice. The man had blond hair, and blue eyes, which rested on the face of a party boy, garbed in a very flamboyant purple suit. Jared sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Who are you, what are you, and why do you want to talk to me?" he asked.

The man frowned. "Straight to the point…where's your sense of fun? Anyway, my name is Bacchus…yes the same Bacchus of Greek mythology, and I want you to give up your quest…All Raiden wants is to free us from our jobs as gods…to free us from our thralldom…to let us party for all of eternity."

"And what of the Elder Gods?" Jared's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Bah! They are old and weak…they refuse to relax and party…Raiden will free us from our servitude from them!"

"In exchange for servitude to him!" Jared spat back while slamming a fist on the table in front of him. "I can't believe you would even dare suggest such a path to me!"

Bacchus sighed. "You're steadfast in your beliefs…look…just give it some thought, and contact me if you change your mind, I don't like seeing people die," he said "Mia, please escort Mr. McRae out to his friends."

The woman stood up, and led Jared out to the end of the ally way where his friends were waiting.

"How was it?" Shiva asked excited.

"It was a club…for gods…The club's owner, Bacchus, tried to convince me to give up on defeating Raiden, but I told him no…as some famous person said 'It's better to die on your feet, then live on your knees.'"

Spider grimaced. "Geez sparky…you make it seem like we're gonna kick the bucket…thanks for the enthusiasm."

Rei turned and cuffed Spider round the head, "Vadia! Relax, we won't lose. The hopes and dreams of all the people who Raiden killed gives us power!"

Spider froze and then glared at her sister. "You…did…not…just…hit…me." Her voice was literally dripping with venom.

Unluckily for them all, right at that moment, military personnel surrounded the group, with assault rifles at the ready. "Freeze!" Jared looked around, and counted at least thirty of them before he gave up.

"Stand down men," ordered a female voice from behind them. "I didn't expect you here this early…You're Jared right?"

"And you're Sonya Cage I presume?"

"Yes I am…Welcome to New York. Hop on the bus…as you can see OIA travels in style. She said gesturing to an old school bus. "I'll take you to the hotel where you and your champions will be staying."

A few hours later, they were all checked into their hotel rooms, showered, and changed into new clothes. Jared was wearing black jeans and a black muscle shirt, with his hair in a ponytail. Midnight was wearing blue sweats and a blue t-shirt. Spider was wearing short torn jean shorts, baggy black t-shirt. Goro and Shao Khan were dressed in suits. Stryker was dressed in cameo pants and a blue and white t-shirt, and finally Kung Lao and Ermac were dressed as they usually did.

Kenshi, Jax, and Sonya were waiting for them in the lobby, and as the group entered, Jax glanced at Jared uncertainly and leaned over to Sonya.

"That's the new God of Thunder? He's nothing but a kid Sonya."

"Yes that him…don't make me have him prove he's the God of Thunder…Johnny still has places of hair that are still sticking up from when Raiden shocked him." Sonya said sighing.

"Good evening everyone, I'm Jax, this is Kenshi, and you all have met Sonya before. On behalf of the O.I.A, I welcome you to New York City… Now unfortunately, the boys will have to hold down the fort, while the ladies go out on the town. I,"

The words were barely out of his mouth and it took less then three seconds for all the girls to run out the door and drive away in the S.U.V. parked outside. Jax sighed and watched them drive away, knowing one of them would come back extremely mad.

Spider drove the S.U.V. with ruthless efficiency, meanwhile following all the traffic rules. Everyone was shocked as Spider pulled into the mall parking lot, but before any questions were asked, she barked out "I need new clothes alright?" She reached into her duffle bag, which was behind her and threw everyone a wad of cash. Everyone's eyes again were wide with shock.

"There…that's $1000 each…go nuts, but be back in two hours."

They all nodded and walked into the mall. Shiva, Nico and Rei talked in lightening quick voices and then looked at Midnight who was glancing off in another direction. Spider laughed knowing what was going to happen. By the time Midnight realized that something was amiss…it was too late.

"WHAT THE!? LET ME GO! VADIA HELP!! WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING FOR?!…YOU BITCH, YOU HAD THIS PLANNED!!!!!" Midnight screeched with the veins visible on her neck. Rei smiled sweetly, leaned up to her big sister's ear and whispered in a very evil way "Shooooooe shopping." Everyone, minus their victim, gave every evil grins.

"NOOOOO!!!" Midnight yelled in a very Darth Vaderish way.

Back at the hotel, Stryker suddenly perked up and asked, "What the hell was that?"

Shao Khan smiled a very evil smile that made Goro think back to the old days. "That, Mr. Stryker, is a soul screaming because they are about to be subjected to their greatest fear."

Jared grimaced. "That poor soul…wait a second that sounded like Midnight."

They all looked around the room, and then laughed saying "Nah it can't be!" in unison.

On the drive back to the hotel all Midnight would say was "I hate you all" and then follow it with a snarl…which wasn't very effective, seeing as she was wearing a hot pink tank tope, and white jeans. Spider laughed at Midnight, and handed Rei, Nico, and Shiva another $1000 and muttered "Good work." All of them giggled as Midnight continued mutter and thinking dark thoughts of eventual revenge.

As the S.U.V. pulled into the parking lot, a greeting emitted from the guys, who were waiting outside the hotel. As Midnight stepped out of the S.U.V. everyone's eyes opened wide in shock. She glared at them, which made those who had been ready to comment to shut their mouths fast, with a look of pure hatred. "Laugh and I'll rip your throat out," she hissed, rushing to her room to change.

Jax dashed to the driver's seat and buckled up as the rest of the guys got into the S.U.V. still in shock. Jax grinned and said "Boy's we're going to a club…although you might have to lie about your age little man…Your name is Juan Carlito Ortist and your 27...understand?" and handed Jared a fake I.D.

"Jax…isn't this illegal?" Jared asked skeptically.

"It is if we get caught…so don't get caught Juan."

Jared sputtered as they walked into the club. Ermac looked at Jax with great confusion. "Why are we in a strip club?"

"You all need to relax a litt…Wow, looks at those tits!" Jax stated, getting distracted by one of the dancers. Jared suddenly grew fearful and whispered to Ermac "You go cover the back entrance to the club…I have to go see the Elder Gods immediately" and disappeared in a flash of blue sparks. Ermac was all to happy to leave the club…it greatly unsettled them, and they were worried that it might pervert more of their souls…Elder Gods know there was enough of them already.

Ermac milled around the back door for a few hours, but hid as a small group of drunken men came. A dark haired girl exited from the back door and sighed as she saw the group. "Didn't you see enough on the pole?"

One of the drunks slurred out, "Mia Mushashi…you're such a teash…me and the boysh are goin to teach you what happensh to bitchesh who act like sluts." Grabbing his crotch he said "I can't wait to tap that ass."

Mia grew fearful. "I'll scream!" she said. One of them pilled out a knife "I say we cut 'er tongue out"

Ermac, no longer standing the scene, stood up and saw that there were three attackers.

"We will not let you harm her!" Ermac said stepping out into the light. The drunks laughed. "Who's we?" They froze when they realized that Ermac was not exactly a normal looking human.

"We are Ermac!" He said as Mia ran behind him. Ermac then remembered where they had seen her before…she was the woman who took Jared out of Bacchus's club.

"Listen here buddy, we ain't gonna take," One of the drunks started, since alcohol really makes a person stupid, but was lifted up and slammed chest first into the ground with telekinesis. He made a wet cracking sound that indicated that his ribs were probably now broken.

"What the hell are you?" one of the drunks asked as he backed away in terror.

Ermac chose not to answer and instead ran and side kicked him in the chest, and then looked at the last drunk.

"We are one of the champions for the new God of Thunder!" They yelled, and used telekinesis to throw the drunk through the wall of the club.

"Oooh shit…" Jax said embarrassed as the place erupted in chaos with screams mixed in.

Ermac sighed…today was not their day.

Meanwhile, Jared had arrived at the Elder Gods chamber to behold a grisly scene. Blood covered the chamber, and the bodies of the Elder Gods lay on their altars, beheaded.

"Beautiful isn't it?" a soft and dangerous voice said from behind him "You're blood isn't as good as theirs…but then again, they couldn't hit me."

"Akuma…how did you get here?"

"I work for two gods…you're such a dunce." Akuma began to advance toward Jared. Jared was about to defend himself, when a voice that he had hoped not to hear for a good long while interrupted.

The voice sounded like rumbling thunder. "Seijin…leave my son alone…I think it's about time we spend some 'Father, Son' time together."

"Raiden!" Jared yelled, getting into a combat stance. Raiden's red eyes glowed with malevolence and a sadistic intent as he regarded his son.

"So hasty…" he sneered, "Well I suppose it won't hurt…you most certainly need some discipline to crush that irritating, rebellious attitude!"

Raiden got into his Nan Chuan stance, and rushed at Jared…Mortal Kombat had begun.

* * *

_Tempo90:_Wow...Clilmatic ending to this chapter right? Anyway please read ad review...and Leggy I'll try to work your O.C. in next chapter. 


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a long time since I've updated this fic, but I finally got around to writing thr next chapter and uploading it...many blessings upon insomnia. If anyone still reads this, then a little disclaimer. I do not own Mortal Kombat, or the Characters of the game. I merely own the plot of this story, andmost of the OC's. Raoul belongs to Leggy Kyoshinsha and Midnight, Rei, and Spider belong to hotshot14. With that said...Enjoy the fic and please R&R_**.

* * *

** _

**Chapter 9**

_War, Famine, Petulance and Taven…wait that ain't right!_

Raiden let loose a furious kick that Jared met with a kick of his own, knocking the two opponents back from one another. Shi watched as father and son fought, neither side giving up, and the hall of the Elder gods was alight with flashes of blue and red thunder. Without warning there was an explosion of light and sound that disabled all three kombatants.

"This is a place of peace and piety, not a place of war…and you, fallen god do not deserve to be here!" a stout voice yelled. Shi regained his voice to see Argus, protector god of Edenia walking towards him. "And you…Demon, should not be here either. I shall send you and Raiden back to Shinnok in the interest of neutrality, but if I ever see you again there will be war." And with that said Raiden and Shi disappeared in a flash of green light. Jared got shakily to his feet and nodded in acknowledgement to Argus. "Thanks Argus…I was seriously not ready for that face off right now."

Argus nodded and replied. "I only did it because your our only hope for finding the new Elder gods…"

Jared looked around the altar room again and drew in a shaky breath. "How on earth am I going to find new Elder gods? And secondly how am I going to give them their powers?"

"I think we can answer that, son of Raiden…" Said a voice that came from all around him. "Don't worry…it is only the last remnants of our power that we used to record this message when we knew that Raiden was coming to attack us. Our powers have been linked to us and is removable by a phrase that was created for us by the One Being so that he could switch our powers to someone else if he got tired of draining the same people day after day. The spell will release our power into what will look like floating spheres of color above our bodies…Also to make things easier for you, we each have chosen our successors, and a phrase to transfer the power of each Elder god to their successor. You merely have to be in physical contact with that person for it to work. The phrase to release our power is 'Klatu, Barata, Nicto!'."

Jared stifled a laugh, making it seem like a cough and recited the words. True to the message four balls of glowing light appeared and he took each of them into him.

"I must go…you know what to do Jared." Argus said with a nod and disappeared.

Jared closed his eyes and willed himself outside of the club where the rest of the guys were supposed to be waiting, only to see the place surrounded by cops, and Ermac of all people, in handcuffs, Jax giving his statement, Stryker chatting it up with some old buddies of his, and the woman he knew as Mia Mushashi sitting on the back of an ambulance with a blanket wrapped around her. Mia was tagged as the next Elder god of water, but getting near her may be a problem with all the police presence involved.

"Oi! Jared, come 'ere, lemme introduce you to some of my buds on the N.Y.P.D." Stryker yelled and beckoned. Jared walked over and went through introductions with them all, Stryker taking pains to introduce him as "One hardcore man who don't like evil at all." much to his embarrassment. After chatting for a little bit the cops went back to work and Jared asked Stryker. "What the hell happened here?"

"Ermac protected a girl from being raped, and in the process put three gang members in the hospital, and knocked a huge ass hole in the wall."

Jared put his head down with his hand on his forehead and shook his head. "Gods above…"

Jax walked over and addressed the two. "Cops say Ermac did a good and bad thing…However they're letting him go because I said the OIA would pay for the damages to the club."

Jared sighed in relief and Ermac had the handcuffs removed and Ermac immediately went over to talk to Mia.

"Are you alright miss?"

"Yes I'm fine…thanks to you…I never caught your name though…I was too frightened to remember it."

"We are Ermac, and we are just happy we arrived in time to save you."

Mia giggled. "What's with this 'we' stuff? Are you like schizophrenic or something?"

"It is a simple story, however we are not supposed to reveal it to normal people…" Ermac said.

"Look here Ermac," Mia said casting a glance around to make sure no one was around or listening. "I know that you're working with the God of thunder, and I want to help…I can't stand working for Bacchus, nor can I stand working at this strip club…not anymore…I want to help people, I want to save the world."

Ermac was stunned by this. "But you don't have any kombat training to protect yourself with…"

Mia leaned forward and said "I'll learn…just please take me with you."

Jared walked over and placed his hand on Ermac's shoulder. "You'd better listen to her…She's a descendant of one of the greatest swordsmen who ever lived…Miyamoto Mushashi…plus we need her around for other reasons too," and he turned to Mia. "Can you cook? I'm getting kind of tired of eating dried meat and fruit while we're out in the wilderness."

Mia nodded and Jared smiled. "I'd ask to shake on it, but considering what happened, I'm pretty sure you're a bit jumpy about any human contact right now…so at your leisure come see me." he said and turned away.

Mia stood up and said "No, I don't mind…as long as Ermac is around to protect me." She extended her hand and Jared shook her hand and whispered " By the power of the universe and the flowing waters, I name thee Elder god of water, and bestow upon you the powers herein."

Mia shuddered and then shook it off. She knew what had just happened but chose to be quiet about it. Ermac picked up one of the surfaces thoughts on Jared's mind and found the real reason for why he wanted Mia around…He'd have to ask for the full story later. Jax gathered everyone together and looked at Mia questionably, but Jared and Ermac insisted she come along, so he didn't argue and then herded everyone into the S.U.V. and drove off for the hotel.

Shinnok pounded his fist down on a table in fury. "What do you mean there was complications!?"

Raiden replied. "Father…Argus showed up."

Shinnok scoffed. "Argus…you and Shi could have easily taken him."

Shi nodded. "We could…however Raidens son showed up as well. We believe that he'll be running around for a while without his precious Elder gods to guide him."

"That may be so…but do not doubt the Elder gods…they're very troublesome and more than likely have a contingency plan in place."

Shi shrugged. "It matters little to me… as long as I can slaughter as I wish, then I am content."

Shinnok backhanded him across the room and yelled. "Fool! Do you not realize what could happen if they did have a contingency plan in place?! It could be anything from an apocalypse to their powers being transferred into newer, more powerful bodies, and then hunting us down…Don't forget that I was one of them, as was Raiden."

Raiden just watched as Shi and Shinnok argued back and forth. He couldn't wait for the time when he would deem them useless, and they too would face his punishment, for those who would endanger Earthrealm. _'Yes…they are not needed for our plans Raiden. Continue to use them for now, but watch for treachery…the demon is a wildcard and could quickly go off on his own agenda, and your father will stab you in the back as soon as it is opportune for him.'_

"I know," Raiden said to himself quietly. "I trust neither of them, but for now they serve as interesting distractions for Jared and his band of fools, so they have their uses."

_'So be it…but do not cross us, nor let us down…else wise you shall remain as powerless and idiotic as you are now. We are offering you ultimate power…never forget who you serve.'_

"Jax…someone is following us, and has been since we left the club…I sense three beings, one demi-god, one edenian, and the other is something unknown…but it's old and very powerful…almost strong enough to rival me in power."

Jax uttered a powerful curse which made Mia turn several shades of pink and red. A quick apology followed immediately after. Jax asked. "So what's the plan?"

Jared shrugged. "Confront them when we get to the hotel and if something goes down, we kick ass and take names…with out taking the names."

Stryker hooted in agreement. "'Bout time I got back into action"

A short while later the S.U.V. pulled into the hotel parking lot and everyone emerged from it and stood their ground. A small car which had new age music coming from the radio pulled up clumsily and stalled right in front of the hotel.

"Damnable Earthrelm contraption! Nakimie do you have any idea how to operate this…this…monstrosity?" Said a musical voice with a faint British accent.

"Raoul, calm down…we've arrived and they're waiting for us…so lets not disappoint." Said the voice which Jared pegged as Nakimie.

"Yes, yes, lets not be rude and impolite…all this stealth and sneaking around bothers me enough as is." Said Raoul.

"I'll stay here until you two say it's safe." Came a third voice.

"Yes sir." Said Nakimie and the sound of a car door opening was heard. Two figures emerged and headed towards the assembled warriors. Raoul looked like he had come straight from a Renascence festival. He was dressed in a green tunic, tan pants and was wearing leather boots and a leather cape. Something was strapped to his back, so Jared shifted his stance, to get ready to dodge a weapon strike. Nakimie looked more normal although her long white hair stood out…and she was scantily clad. She wore tight black shorts with a red trim, and a black and red tank top which barely contained two massive orbs of flesh. Jax whistled and whispered "If we get into a fight…I call the chick."

The two stopped a respectful distance from the group and kneeled. Jared finally saw what was strapped to Raoul's back…a simple lute made from edenian bardwood.

"What do you want with us?" Jared asked calmly.

Raoul answered his question. "We're only here to help you with your endeavors so that you may help us with ours…"

"And what exactly are 'your endeavors'?" Mia asked.

"Protecting the realms from another threat." Nakimie replied.

"What is this threat?"

"One simple thing…Armageddon."

"Nakimie…not another word…I would prefer to tell them myself if you don't mind." said the voice from the car.

"I don't mind at all…any objections from you Raoul?"

"None here…but my lord…do you really think it's safe?" Raoul asked.

"As safe as one could wish for in war times." the voice said.

A car door could be heard opening and a man shaped figure walked towards them but still stayed in the darkness.

"You'll have to forgive me Jared, but like you I too have enemies after me, and if I step into the light I may prove an apt target for them… Do you know what you've done with the fighting in the temple of the Elder gods? Obviously not if you're giving me that look. You have unknowingly opened the chance for Raiden to merge a portion of this realm with the Netherrealm, allowing his army to swell in size."

Jared swore and asked. "How many do you think he'll have?"

"Several hundred thousand sentient soldiers from the Netherrealm and possibly zombies…but they are not your only problem…Sedio has allied with Raiden, agreeing with his sense of justice and order. Edenia stands with you, but other than that your army is very small…and I doubt all the peoples of this warring realm would put aside their differences to combat a greater evil."

Jax laughed. "You'd have an easier job trying to get Shinnok to wear a pink tutu and dance to the little mermaid sound track."

"Interesting comparison Major Jaxson Briggs. That is true… so you're going to have to try my plan, which although nigh impossible, is easier than getting Earthrealm to fight under a unified banner, if you will."

Jared nodded slowly and said. "Alright…but two questions…who are you and what is your plan?"

The figure laughed. "Easily done…my name is Taven, and you're going to start an army of the gods."


End file.
